Day and Night
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: Brooklyn feels lonely and desires female company, so Puck teaches Alex a spell to give Brooklyn the gift of being human during the day. There, Brooklyn befriends a girl named Amy. Brooklyn/OC. COMPLETE.
1. The Gift

**I don't own Gargoyles, only Amy and her father belong to me. Brooklyn is my favorite character in the show ever since the episode "Temptation." And speaking of episodes, this one takes place during season three and definitely after "The Dying of the Light."**

Chapter One\- The Gift

 _Typical night in the life of a gargoyle_ , Brooklyn thought as he glided over the city on patrol for criminal activity. He glanced over at his partner, Angela, before looking at the streets below. He still loved Angela even though she was happy with Broadway. He was happy for his rookery brother, but he was also jealous. He didn't let this show though and he had his duties as second-in-command to keep his mind off his lack of love life- most of the time. But, there were moments like right now that made Brooklyn realize how lonely he was. He really could use a new friend- a new _female_ friend.

 _The only other female around is Demona and there is no way I'll strike up a relationship with her, friend or otherwise. My other option would be to befriend a human, but that's risky. Goliath was lucky that Elisa was trustworthy and through her, we met other trustworthy people including her family and Matt. If I were to try to make friends, I would have to stake out P.I.T. meetings…of course! Why didn't I think of that sooner? It's so obvious!_

"Seems pretty quiet tonight," Angela commented. "How about we head back?"

Brooklyn smiled at her. "Sounds good to me." _And it'll give me some time to think of where P.I.T. meetings might be held._

Brooklyn sighed as he looked at a map of Manhattan and the very short list he had made. He had very few ideas for meeting places only because he couldn't necessarily walk into a store and listen in on conversations.

 _It would be easy if I was human- at least during the day. But, since I can't, I could ask Elisa for ideas and she can speak to Matt._ Brooklyn got up and stretched. It was almost dawn; he'll talk to Elisa another time.

He was about to step outside when he almost collided with Puck who was holding Alex. He stepped back. "Sorry. Carry on with your lesson."

"The lesson involves you," Puck said. "I've been teaching Alex a spell that will benefit you."

"Benefit how?" Brooklyn folded his arms. He was understandably suspicious and wary. This was the fay that once turned all humans in Manhattan into gargoyles and then turned him and his clan into humans. He later tried to trick Goliath into handing him the Phoenix Gate. The most recent encounter with the trickster involved putting the souls of Coldstone, Coldfire, and Coldsteel into Angela, Broadway, and himself.

"Does being human during the day sound beneficial?"

Brooklyn dropped his arms. "Human? That would be a dream come true." He had just been thinking that finding a friend would be easier if he were human in daylight.

"I knew it would. I, as Owen, noticed how you looked…sad for a few nights and I spent those same nights teaching Alex to help you. I have already told Xanatos and Fox what to expect if you accept this gift."

"Of course I accept."

"Wonderful. Now, Alex, do the spell just like I taught you."

Brooklyn watched as magic swirled around him while Alex cast the spell. H wasn't listening to the spell, he was busy thinking about the coming dawn. The magic stopped swirling and Puck and Alex had disappeared. He shook his head and hurried outside. He got to his spot and leaped onto it. He did all this automatically, but he hoped the spell worked. He didn't fully trust Puck so he was prepared to sleep at dawn. He stood there, watching as the sun peeked over the horizon. He watched with interest as his clan started to turn to stone.

A stabbing pain in his stomach made him double over. He moaned as bones crunched and rearranged themselves or disappeared altogether. He gave a soft groan as all the pain ended. He opened his eyes and almost blinded himself with the sunrise. He threw up a hand to block it out. Wait…the sun was up but he was awake. Did that mean it worked? He stared at his hand. It was a healthy peach color and five-fingered. It seemed unnatural to have five fingers, but it was normal for a human.

 _And I'm human right now._ He looked down at his body, grinning. _I've got to get to a mirror and see how I look. Plus, I need to see Xanatos and Fox._ He hopped off his spot and went into a guest room and looked at his reflection. He almost didn't recognize himself. His face was unchanged except for the absence of his horns and beak as well as his eyes and hair. His eyes were brown, like Elisa's and his long hair was also brown. The overall effect was attractive by human standards. No one would give him a second look- at least if he was dressed as a human.

He stepped out of the room, prepared to find the couple, but paused at the sunlight streaming onto the stones outside. He had been in the sun, but hadn't enjoyed it due to his excitement over being human. _Now's the time to enjoy it since I'm alone right now. If I were to stand in public, savoring the sun I would probably be viewed as crazy._ He headed for the light, pausing for a split second before stepping outside.

The sun washed over him and he closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of it on his skin and the soles of his feet. He always dreamed of seeing and feeling the sun and now his dream had come true. He opened his eyes and they landed on his clan. He walked up to Lexington and placed his hand on him: The stone was already warm despite the fact that the sun had only been up for a few minutes. He looked at the frozen expression of his brother and felt awe at the extraordinary detail on it. He looked forward to tonight when he could tell the clan what Puck and Alex had done for him. He stepped back outside and headed toward the dining room, but was stopped by Owen.

"Mr. Xanatos has given you a room and has placed clothing there. If you'll follow me."

Brooklyn followed him to a guest room where various shirts, pants, socks, shoes, and jackets had been hung in a closet or laid on the bed. Owen left the room, closing the door to give Brooklyn privacy. He approached the bed and picked up the socks. He knew how to dress and wasted no time in doing so. He emerged wearing blue jeans with white socks and black sneakers, a light blue shirt with a lightweight black jacket. He had run a hairbrush though his hair and felt ready to face the day.

He entered the dining room to see Xanatos and Fox already seated, both wearing friendly smiles. He sat across from Fox and on Xanatos' right. "I appreciate the room and the clothes, Xanatos."

"My pleasure and might I add that your human form is very nice."

"I especially like the hair," Fox said. "Brown is your color, Brooklyn."

"Speaking of which, you'll need a name to interact with people. I was thinking about Brooke Stone."

"Brooke Stone," he repeated and nodded. The first name was close to his real name. "Yeah. I like that."


	2. The Girl

Chapter Two\- The Girl

Brooklyn strolled down the sidewalk, a wallet in his pocket containing some money and a passable fake I.D. He had been right that no one was paying him any attention- except for some girls. He gave them a closed-lip smile and nodded at them, making them blush and look away, giggling.

He was enjoying himself, no doubt about that. But, he was on a mission and that was to find a P.I.T. meeting or a member. He knew he would have had no luck finding either as a gargoyle; but as a human, he had a chance.

He walked about for an hour before coming across a mini pep rally on a corner. People were either coming up and staying or coming and going after stopping briefly. Curious, he walked up to the back of the crowd. He was barely able to keep a look of disgust off his face. It was a Quarrymen pep rally! There were two of them in full uniform, one spouting anti-gargoyle rhetoric while the other passed out pamphlets. Brooklyn wanted to charge up there and knock their heads together, but restrained himself. He would end up arrested for attacking them; whether he would be jailed depended on his age. He knew this from Elisa. He wasn't sure about his age: he could be seventeen or eighteen. So, instead he accepted a pamphlet before walking away, discreetly dropping it in a trash can.

 _It's hard to resist attacking Quarrymen. I know if I do, I'll end up arrested. That would be bad because I won't get out before sunset. I need to focus on my mission._

He walked about for another hour before seeing another corner rally. He slowed before stopping hardly believing his luck: It was a P.I.T. rally! Again, there were two people, a man and a young woman. The man was talking while the woman passed out pamphlets. He listened to the man, but his eyes were focused on the woman. She was striking: She had bright green eyes and silky jet-black hair that fell past her shoulders. There weren't many people at the rally, so when he accepted the pamphlet, he smiled charmingly at her and she responded in turn.

"Hi, I'm Brooke," he said holding out his hand.

"I'm Amy," she replied, taking his hand and shaking it.

He swept a hand to the talking man. "I like what I'm hearing about gargoyles. I would be interested in learning more."

"You're in luck. We're having a recruiting meeting shortly. Stick around and I'll show you the place."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Brooklyn was led to the meeting place and listened to the recruitment pitch. These people were sincere in befriending gargoyles and he felt completely at ease with them, though not enough to say he was a gargoyle. Instead he signed the recruitment list and was given the time and place of the next meeting. He knew he wouldn't be able to attend every meeting, as some would be at night, but he could show up if a scouting party is organized designed to meet gargoyles.

He returned to the castle, went to his room, exchanged his clothes for his loincloth, and fell asleep on the bed. His first day as a human had been wonderful, but he needed some rest if he was going to stay awake all night. He slept until half an hour before sunset and thought about how to tell the clan about his day. He knew if he tried to conceal his gift, it would be backfire on him and he would lose the trust of the clan. He had to tell them.

He returned to his post as the sun began to set. The last of the sun's rays disappeared and he felt the same pain from this morning, only this time it felt worse probably because he was sprouting wings and a tail as well as other features. He roared to the night at the same time as the clan. He looked up to see Goliath glide down to the courtyard and he followed.

"Goliath, I need to talk to the clan right away."

Goliath heard the urgency in Brooklyn's voice and was a little concerned about what was bothering his second-in-command. He nodded. "All right. The television room in five minutes."

Goliath entered the castle, leaving Brooklyn trembling and trying to compose himself and his thoughts. He waited five minutes before heading for the TV room. He entered to find the entire clan already there.

"Is everything all right, lad?" Hudson asked.

Brooklyn inhaled and slowly let it out. "For a few nights, I've been feeling lonely and wanting companionship. I thought about finding a human who is a member of P.I.T. Owen noticed this and, as Puck, he taught Alex a spell that turns me human during the day."

There were silence and then Angela said softly. "Human?"

Brooklyn nodded; his nervousness evaporating as his excitement took over. "I had a wonderful day! The sun felt so good, better than I dreamed! I walked down the street and no one looked twice at me! I met humans who are P.I.T. members, especially a young woman named Amy!"

Goliath smiled slightly at Brooklyn's enthusiasm. It was clear he enjoyed being human. He had even met humans who respected gargoyles, one of which he seemed to really like. A thought occurred to him. "Brooklyn, how did you introduce yourself?"

"Xanatos thought of that. He came up with the name Brooke Stone."

"Wait. Xanatos knew about this?"

"Owen told him and Fox what to expect if I accepted his gift."

"Of course, Xanatos had to know," Angela said and smiled at Brooklyn. "I'm happy for you, Brooklyn. What else did you do?"

"Well, I went to a P.I.T. recruitment meeting, then came back and slept until almost sunset."

"So, Brooklyn becomes human during the day," said Elisa. Goliath and Elisa were on the tower where Goliath slept as they looked out over the city.

"I hope he didn't make a mistake accepting this gift," Goliath said.

"It sounds like he had a good time."

"He did. I understand how he felt when he was feeling the sun for the first time. I cannot help wanting him to be safe."

There was silence and then Elisa said, "Tomorrow's my day off. Would you like me to keep an eye on him?"

"Please, Elisa."

Brooklyn walked down along the sidewalk in a different direction than yesterday and later, too. He had gone to sleep after his painful transformation and he awoke feeling refreshed and deciding that sleeping in a bed was better than in stone. There was a P.I.T. meeting this afternoon and Brooklyn was determined to be there, but first he decided to have lunch and looked forward to actually eating in a restaurant. He had been so excited yesterday that he didn't eat except for breakfast and dinner at the castle.

He chose a hamburger place and was soon holding a tray with his order, looking for a place to sit. It looked like every table had at least one occupant. His eyes roved again to look again for an empty table and caught sight of a familiar face.

"Brooke!" Amy called, waving an arm.

He smiled as he slid into a seat across from her. "Nice to see you again, Amy."

"Same here. I have to admit I kept thinking of our meeting yesterday and I would love to get to know you better."

"Yes? I thought the same thing myself."

Amy and Brooklyn spent lunch and time before the meeting talking about various subjects. Brooklyn was a little vague when the subject of families was brought up; he simply didn't mention names.

"My mother died a long time ago. I don't really remember her. I live with my father, two brothers, a sister, and a grandfather. We also have a dog."

"I thought you were a little young to be an adult."

Brooklyn's cheeks burned red. "I do?"

"If I had to guess, I'd say about seventeen to nineteen."

"That sounds about right."

"I would hope so. I'm eighteen."

"You are? You seem so…mature."

"Brooke, that's so sweet."

Brooklyn blushed. "So, what's your family like?"

"It's just my father and me. Mother and Father didn't get along and they split up when I was five."

"That's awful."

"True. But lots of couples end up getting divorced."

"Your mother doesn't want to see you?"

"It would seem so since my father has full custody and she hasn't bothered to visit in the last thirteen years."

The two kept up a conversation as they walked to the meeting. Brooklyn learned that while Amy supported gargoyles, her father did not. He told her that his family all supported gargoyles and he did not understand why others don't.

"It shouldn't be hard to see why."

"Well, my father often says that humans fear what they don't understand."

"Your father is wise."

"Yes, he is." Brooklyn saw movement out of the corner of his eye: A red car was tailing them. He tensed a moment then relaxed when he saw the driver was Elisa. _Goliath probably asked her to watch over me. I suppose he means well, but I can take care of myself._

Brooklyn was again completely at ease at the meeting. He listened to the passionate speeches that preached tolerance, understanding, and respect. Amy had even stated theat she would love to have a conversation with a gargoyle. _She doesn't realize that she already has. I wouldn't mind granting her desire. But, not now. I'll show myself one night, but not tell her I'm Brooke. I wish I could tell her, but I don't want to frighten her or lie to her._

He received the next meeting time and learned it would be to plan a scout party to seek out gargoyles. He left the meeting alone and was quickly heading back home when a car pulled up beside him and the passenger window came down.

"Would you like a ride home?" Elisa asked.

Brooklyn smiled. "I'd love one." He climbed in and buckled up.

Elisa drove to the castle, glancing sidelong at Brooklyn. She had to admit he was handsome as a human. She wasn't sure why his hair was brown as were his eyes since that wasn't how they were the last time he was human. _Perhaps, it's to help him blend in,_ she thought.

"So, how was your day?" she asked. She was pretty sure that Brooklyn knew that she had followed him, but wanted him to know that she hadn't followed him all day.

"Just as nice as yesterday. Amy and I had a good long talk during lunch and before the meeting."

"You seem to like her."

"I do and I wish I could tell her the truth, but I know I can't."

They were at a red light and Elisa put a hand on his shoulder. "I know it's hard, but I don't know how she'll react if she learns her friend is really a gargoyle, even though she's a P.I.T. member."

"I know. I can be myself within reason, of course."

"Right." The light turned green and Elisa drove on. She glanced to see him staring out the window. He seemed to really like this Amy, so much so that he seemed to have fallen for her. _Love at first sight,_ she thought. She wondered if Amy felt the same way.

 **I want Amy to seem real and took time to think up a little bit of background info. I'll try to make some more effort as the story progresses.**


	3. Getting Acquainted

Chapter Three\- Getting Acquainted

Amy flipped on her bedroom light and sat at her desk that faced her window. The meeting was productive and she looked forward to the next meeting that had been scheduled for next week. Meetings had to be random and held in various spots so as not to be targeted by biased people or worse, The Quarrymen.

There would be talk of a scouting party at the next meeting and Amy planned to be on that party. She wondered if Brooke would like to join her. He was certainly passionate about gargoyles; not many young people were. She knew she found someone special. The fact that his family was pro-gargoyle most likely shaped his views.

 _I've learned quite a bit from our conversation today. He is so sweet and charming. I think I'm falling for him. I was certainly attracted when I saw him at the rally. I wonder if he feels the same way._

Brooklyn kept to the castle in the days leading up to the meeting. There were enough things for him to explore and learn about being human. H also wanted to spend time with the clan and so spent his mornings asleep. Some of those dreams were about Amy.

He came to the conclusion that he was falling for her after his second dream about her. He learned a bit about her and hoped to learn more like favorite color, hobbies, and activities, for a start. _I better think of answers to those questions, too. She'll likely ask the same questions after I ask her._

"Brooke, hi!" Amy greeted as Brooklyn came through the door. She was wearing jeans and a green shirt that accented her hair perfectly. "I hadn't seen you since last week," she said as he sat down.

"Spending time with my family, that's all."

"Oh, sure. I understand. By the way, that shirt looks great on you."

"Thanks. Red's my favorite color."

Amy giggled. "Interesting. Green's my favorite color."

Brooklyn chuckled. "That is interesting."

"That does bring other questions I wanted to ask."

"Ask away."

"What do you like to do?"

"Well, I like motorcycles and hope to buy one and get my license for it. I also like to read, watch TV, and support gargoyles. What about you?"

"Well, read and watch TV, too. Plus, go to nightclubs to dance. "I'm looking for a car to buy and, of course, I support gargoyles."

"We seem to have a lot in common."

"We sure do. There's something else I want to tell you: I think I'm falling for you. I felt attracted when I first saw you."

Brooklyn was surprised, but quickly recovered and smiled. "That's great because I feel the exact same way."

At that moment, the meeting was called to order. He paid attention to the scout party plans, but found it a little hard because he kept coming back to what Amy said. _She thinks she's falling for me. She hardly knows me and she definitely doesn't know I'm a gargoyle, but she likes me. I like her too and I want to have an open and honest relationship, but I find it hard to do. I'll wait a little longer before I ask a hypothetical question about how she would feel if I was a gargoyle._

Brooklyn stood on the tallest tower staring at Goliath's stone back. He wanted to pass on information of the scouting party as soon as possible. He saw this as an opportunity to befriend more humans and he didn't want the chance to slip by. He stepped up to the edge and looked down at the others. It still felt strange to be awake while the clan slept even though it's been several days. He heard footsteps and turned to see Elisa. He went over to her as she cleared the stairs.

"Hi, Brooklyn. What brings you up here?"

"I was at a P.I.T. meeting and they made a plan to have a scouting party in a couple of nights to meet some of the clan. I want to tell Goliath as soon as he wakes up."

Elisa nodded with a small smile. "Sounds like a good idea." The two stood in silence as the sun started to go down and then Elisa asked, "Does it hurt?"

"Every time, but I think it's worth it."

"Considering you seem happy every time I see you, I believe it."

The sky darkened and Brooklyn doubled over as he started to change. Elisa watched him; she had seen Demona become human and she had been in pain, but she never saw her become a gargoyle. She was seeing Brooklyn do so and felt bad that it hurt, but she knew he considered the pain worth the happiness he gained. He stretched and roared at the same time as the clan before Goliath turned around and smiled at his reception.

"Elisa," he said, giving the detective a hug.

"Hi, Big Guy." She returned the gesture before adding, "Brooklyn has some interesting news to share with you."

"Oh?" He turned to his second.

"I was at a meeting today and they put together a scouting party to meet some of the clan two nights from now."

Goliath was inwardly pleased by the news. He would have to consider this carefully. "What would you suggest, Brooklyn?"

Brooklyn was momentarily surprised at being asked for his opinion, but recovered. He was the second-in-command, after all. It was only natural that Goliath would ask for his input. "I think you send only two to make contact. I'll provide the location once you've decided."

Goliath nodded. He had been thinking the same exact idea. "Agreed. I'm guessing you're not one of the two."

"You're right."

"I'll give you and the clan my decision tomorrow night."

"Brooklyn!" called Broadway from below. "Xanatos is gonna order pizza! You better get down here or you're not gonna have a choice of toppings!"

Brooklyn grinned as he glided down to his clan. "Hey, you know me. I prefer pepperoni and sausage, but I eat just about anything except anchovies and black olives."

"Well, let's tell Xanatos," Lexington said, leading the way into the castle.

Brooklyn was told the next night that Angela and Lexington would meet the party. Brooklyn inwardly approved. Angela had been raised by humans and was quite friendly and Lexington was just as friendly. He, in turn, provided the location as promised. As they talked, Brooklyn felt as if Goliath was speaking a bit more formally to him…or maybe it was his imagination. But, what if it wasn't? Was Goliath acting and speaking differently to him because of Puck's gift?

"Brooklyn!"

The red-skinned gargoyle startled as he turned to the doorway of where he used to sleep in stone. "Oh, hi Matt."

"Elisa told me you're human during the day. What do you think?"

"It's cool. Some of the novelty's worn off, but I still love it."

"I'm also told that you possibly found a girlfriend."

"Yeah." Brooklyn's face softened. "Her name's Amy and she likes a lot of the same things I do. We're both attracted to one another."

"That's great. So, why are you out here looking, I don't know, sad?"

"I don't know if I'm imagining it or not, but I feel that Goliath is speaking or acting differently toward me because I become human instead of turning to stone."

"You think so?"

Brooklyn sighed. "Like I said, I don't know if it's true or not."

"It is, a little," came Goliath's voice a second before he alighted on the tower. "I apologize. It was strange to hear what you're doing while we sleep. I am pleased that you are happy."

"It's just as strange for me to see everyone asleep while I'm awake."

Goliath laughed slightly. "I promise not to make you feel as though I'm treating you differently. You're actually able to tell us what goes on while we sleep and it's appreciated. The scouting party, for instance. We would never have known about it without you."

Amy kept glancing up every now and then, listening for the sound of wings. She, Mary, and Dave were the three members who formed the scouting party, believing that a small number would not scare off meeting gargoyles. Mary and Dave came because they had met a female gargoyle the night the Quarrymen attacked their first meeting and they hoped to see her again. Her appearance at their hospital room had strengthened their resolve to support gargoyles.

There was a whoosh and two gargoyles suddenly landed in the alley. All three humans backed up slightly before recovering from their surprise. "You!" Mary exclaimed in delight. "We met before. I'm Mary." She held out her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you again," Angela said, taking the proffered hand. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself last time. I'm Angela."

"And I'm Lexington. The small gargoyle extended his hand.

Amy shook it. "I'm Amy. It's a pleasure, Lexington."

"Please, call me Lex." _Her name's Amy,_ he thought. _I wonder if she's the same Amy Brooklyn's fallen for._ He set that thought aside as he moved forward to meet Mary and Dave.

All in all, the meeting was positive and productive. Questions were asked and answered by both sides and Angela promised them a meeting with Goliath tomorrow night at the same spot before she and Lexington climbed up the building and glided away. Amy, Mary, and Dave exchanged delighted looks. Their first night of scouting and they succeeded!

"How did it go?" Goliath asked as Angela and Lexington landed, the rest of the clan behind their leader.

"It was wonderful, Father. There were three and two were ones I visited in the hospital."

"And the other one was really nice," Lexington added. "She said her name was Amy." He looked at his rookery brother. "Could she be the Amy you told us about?"

"If she's got green eyes and jet-black hair."

"Yup. That's the one."

Brooklyn nodded. "I thought she might be on the party, but I didn't want to say anything in case I was wrong."

"She's very pretty, Brooklyn. I think you're lucky," Angela said before turning back to Goliath. "And I told them you would meet with them tomorrow in the same place."

"Very well, but you'll come with me, Angela."

"Okay. I would like to see them again."


	4. Suspicions

Chapter Four\- Suspicions

"Angela, how nice to see you again," Mary greeted as Angela and Goliath landed.

"Hi, Mary. This is Goliath, our clan leader."

Goliath noticed that the humans seemed awed and intimidated. He guessed it was his height as he stretched out a hand to Mary. "It is a pleasure to meet humans who support us."

Mary took his hand. "There's not many of us, but we are determined to prove that you deserve to live here as much as we do. We hope that day comes soon."

"As do we." He turned to Dave and Amy, shaking hands and making small talk. He discreetly glanced at Amy as they talked. Angela was correct: Amy was very pretty and she seemed very at ease as she talked to him and Angela. _It seems that Brooklyn has found someone special just has I have. I must make certain that I tell him so._

Brooklyn paced the courtyard, glancing up with each pass. He was nervous about what Goliath would think of Amy. He wanted the clan to like her, but knew he would continue to see her since the clan couldn't stop him. He looked up again to stand still as two winged shapes drew closer and landed in the courtyard.

"How was it?" he asked casually.

"It was all positive and gives hope for peace." He smiled at his second. "You have a special young lady, Brooklyn. I advise that you may want to consider telling her the truth."

"I had thought of posing it as a hypothetical question to see what she says."

Goliath nodded. "That would be a good start. If her answer is favorable…"

"Then, I'll wait a few days before telling the truth as well as prove it, perhaps right here."

"Sounds like a plan," Angela said.

Brooklyn decided to wait for an opportune time to ask Amy. In the meantime the two of them would get together for afternoon dates where they would either talk, shop, have lunch, go to the movies, or walk around the city. They did afternoon P.I.T. meetings, but only Amy went to the night ones.

The night meetings worked for Brooklyn. If enough of them were held, Amy would start wondering why he never went to them. She will eventually ask and he'll work in the hypothetical question. He hoped she wouldn't care if he was a gargoyle. He had already worked out an explanation if she got mad that he hadn't told her before.

Amy looked around the room before facing forward. Brooke wasn't there-again. P.I.T. had been holding night meetings at least twice a week for three weeks now. Their first and only scout party had been a success. Every member had suspected that gargoyles were a lot like humans and the scouting proved it. Everyone had been excited when the party relayed their findings and it strengthened their determination that gargoyles should have equal rights.

 _Why doesn't Brooke come to night meetings? You know, now that I think about it I never see Brooke at night. Why would that be? I like him and he likes me. We've been going out for weeks now and have told everything to one another. We have no secrets- or at least I don't. What is Brooke hiding? I won't ask yet. I'll wait a little bit, ask about having dinner together. If he makes up an excuse, as I suspect he will, I'll ask why I never see him at night and remind him that we should have no secrets. I refuse to believe that this sweet guy would want to hurt me, emotionally._

Brooklyn shifted uneasily in his seat. "No, I can't make it to dinner tonight."

The couple were on a bench in Central Park, two days after Amy made her decision, and had a pleasant afternoon watching other people and enjoying the sun when Amy asked about dinner.

Amy blinked. "Why not?"

"I just can't."

"Brooke, I don't understand. It's clear we like each other and we've shared practically everything. Why can't we go out to dinner like a normal couple?"

Brooklyn sighed softly. _Seems it's time to pose the question,_ he thought. "Amy, let me ask a hypothetical question. What would you say if I said that at night, I'm a gargoyle?"

Amy blinked again at the sudden question before thinking about it. "A gargoyle at night?" she said slowly. "Well, it would explain why I never see you at night. Brooke, if this was true, I would be happy. I have a feeling that you're special, but I don't know why, though you being a gargoyle would certainly explain it."

"Happy, huh?"

"Absolutely. I wouldn't care if you're a gargoyle. I would still like you and would want to stay with you."

"That's good to know."

"Brooke…it's true, isn't it? You really are a gargoyle."

Brooklyn exhaled slowly. Amy was a smart girl, but of course he already knew that. He suspected that she would figure out why he posed his question. "Yes," he said finally. "My real name is Brooklyn. I've been a gargoyle all my life. Then, weeks ago, I was offered the chance to be human during the day instead of being a stone statue. I wasn't sure you would like me if you knew I was a gargoyle. I shouldn't have doubted you. I'm sorry."

"So, the family you told me…"

"Is actually my clan. My leader Goliath, his daughter Angela, my rookery brothers Broadway and Lexington, Goliath's old mentor Hudson, and a dog gargoyle called Bronx."

Amy smiled at everything she heard. "Brooke…Brooklyn. I appreciate you being honest with me. Now that I know, this doesn't change anything between us."

Brooklyn relaxed and was soon telling Amy about the adventures he and the clan had. Amy found the stories fascinating and exciting.

"Wow," she said as Brooklyn told the story of Tatiana's Mirror. "So, you were human for about half a night before."

"Yes. The fay, Puck, is the one who offered me the chance to be human now."

"Why only you and not the others as well?"

"I was lonely and was wanting a female friend. I'm not sure why he hasn't offered the rest of the clan the same gift." He glanced at the sky and looked at Amy. "Would you like to see me at night?"

"Sure. Where and when?"

"Right now. Follow me." Brooklyn got up and led the way to a section of the park that's not visited often and had a high enough spot for gliding. He was shaking inwardly as he removed his clothes, revealing the loincloth underneath. He had been wearing it since he decided to pose his question. He was shaking because he usually was alone when he changed; Elisa was sometimes present, but he had known her for years.

"I should warn you," he said as the sun was setting. "that it hurts when I change every dawn and sunset."

"I imagine it would considering you're growing wings and a tail."

"Among other things, yes." He watched the last rays of the sun disappear and he felt his fingers melded into claws. He staggered slightly before doubling over and moaning slightly as his skin flushed red and his beak and horns appeared. His hair paled to white, his legs bent while his heels traveled up and his wings and tail appeared. He stretched as he roared. He folded his wings and turned around.

Amy was staring at him with shock, her mouth slightly open. Then, a smile slowly came to her face as she came closer. "Now I see why red's your favorite color."

Brooklyn laughed. "I hadn't thought of my skin being the reason. I thought red when I saw how well it went with my hair."

"It still does even though your hair's white now. I wonder why your hair changes color, though."

"I think it's to help me blend in. A young person with white hair is a little unusual, though not for New York."

"That's true. Either way would have been fine with me. It's you yourself that I've fallen for."

"I feel the same way. I'm comfortable calling you my girlfriend."

Amy beamed as she hugged Brooklyn. He put his arms around and ran his claws over her hair. The embrace felt so natural and Brooklyn now saw why Goliath and Elisa hugged often. They eventually pulled back and Brooklyn said, "I should go home now. I'll see you tomorrow, say noon?"

"Definitely. Let's have a picnic right here."

"Sounds perfect." Brooklyn held Amy's hand for a moment before scooping up his clothes and gliding off for the castle. He spotted Angela, Broadway, and Lexington in the courtyard with Angela waving to him. "Brooklyn, what happened? We were worried," Angela said as he landed.

"I'm fine. I was with Amy."

"You told her?" Broadway asked.

"Told her and showed her," Brooklyn answered. "She said she had a feeling I was special somehow. I asked how she would feel if she knew I was a gargoyle. She made it clear that it didn't matter if I was human or gargoyle, she likes me for being myself."

"Brooklyn, that's wonderful!" Angela exclaimed, clasping his hands.

"Thanks. Where's Goliath? I want to tell him the good news."

"He's out with Elisa."


	5. Goliath and Brooklyn

Chapter Five\- Goliath and Brooklyn

"Brooklyn was not back when we awoke. I hope he's all right."

"I'm sure he is. Maybe he told Amy the truth and proved it to her."

Goliath sighed. "Maybe he has." He knew Brooklyn could take care of himself, but he could not help worrying about the welfare of his clan members.

Elisa gazed at the sky from where she and Goliath stood, which was outside her apartment's skylight window. It seemed to her that Goliath's been acting differently toward Brooklyn ever since the second-in-command became human. He spoke formally to him and seemed to worry incessantly about him. _He seems to treat Brooklyn like a child, but he's not a child. He usually come back before sunset so this one time would be a reason to worry. However, Brooklyn can take care of himself._

"Elisa," Goliath spoke up. "Do I treat Brooklyn differently? I mean, recently?"

"It seems that way," she answered slowly. "At least to me."

"He told me as much weeks ago, but I find it hard to act the way I used to."

"Any ideas why?"

"He seems different to me in a way I do not fully understand."

"Would his being human be the reason?"

Goliath didn't answer right away. "Yes," he said at last. "I believe you're right."

"I agree that he seems different, but I think it's because he's happy and he's found someone who loves him. He's probably felt lonely for some time which is probably why he took the chance to change that."

Elisa's words gave him something to think about. _Brooklyn, lonely? Hmm…I have Elisa, Broadway has Angela, Lexington has his computer and Alex, and Hudson and Bronx have the TV and each other's company. Yes, he was lonely even with his duties as second-in-command and the company of the clan._

"Yes, he was lonely. I will make more of an effort to make sure Brooklyn doesn't feel I am being distant with him."

"Great." Elisa smiled.

Goliath glided home later, his thoughts still on Brooklyn. His relationship with him started to change when Brooklyn accepted Puck's gift. _If I were in his place, I would have accepted it as well, despite my feelings about the fay. It would be nice to be human for at least one day._

He landed on his tower and descended the stairs to meet Angela at the bottom. "Where's Brooklyn?"

"I think he's in his room."

He nodded as he headed down the corridor. He was safe; his worries were groundless. He knocked on the closed door. "Come in," came Brooklyn's voice. He opened the door to find him reading at his desk.

"Oh, hi." Brooklyn closed the book and turned to look at him.

"I was concerned when we awoke and you weren't here." He kept his tone light and casual.

"I was with Amy. She wanted to have dinner this night and I said I couldn't. She had asked why and I posed my question."

Goliath held up a hand. "She doesn't mind you're a gargoyle. You changed in front of her, correct?" His tone was still light.

"That's right. She even told me that she had the feeling that I was special somehow."

"She was correct and she is special too."

"She certainly is." Brooklyn paused. "Goliath, are you all right?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seem…I don't know. Tentative, maybe?"

"I realized that I was still being distant with you and I'm making an effort not to be so."

"I see."

"I appear to be the only one still adjusting to you being human in daylight. I am not disappointed that you accepted this gift. I would accept it too if I were in your place."

"I think anyone would."

"I can see how being human would be preferable to sleeping in stone, but I could be biased about that," Amy said the next day.

"I think every gargoyle dreams of seeing the sun at least once."

"Most humans dream of flying and I don't mean with a vehicle."

"Yeah, there's been some days where I want night to come so that I can have my wings again."

"That sounds cool." Amy's voice had a wistful sound to it and that gave Brooklyn an idea.

"Would you like to ride with me tonight?"

Amy's face lit up. "Really? Oh, Brooklyn, yes, I'd love that!"

After another painful change, Brooklyn was soon gliding over the city with Amy in his arms. Her soft gasps as she looked below was a stark contrast to the time he glided with Dave and Bobby, two kids he had befriended who had run away from home. "The city looks so pretty from up here," Amy commented.

"It does. I've seen this scene so much, I hardly notice it anymore.

"Uh-oh. Cluttered airways," Brooklyn said with mock seriousness, nodding his head at the two shapes coming toward them. Brooklyn braked in mid-air and so did the other two."

"Hi, Lex," Amy said, recognizing one of them right away.

"Hi, Amy. This is Broadway." He pointed at his rookery brother.

"I thought you looked familiar. I saw you on _Shauna_."

Broadway rubbed the back of his neck in a kind of embarrassed way. "You saw that, huh? You liked it, right?"

"Of course. It inspired me to join P.I.T. when it first formed, though I missed the first meeting."

Amy and Brooklyn spent a few hours gliding. He wasn't concerned about the time; no doubt Broadway and Lexington would tell Goliath where he was. Amy soon pointed at an apartment building. "That's where I live. Let's land."

They did so and Brooklyn said, "Which apartment is yours? Maybe I can pick you up there or visit."

"It's 54C on the fifth floor. I don't know if you want to come by. My father is not only anti-gargoyle, he acts weird around my friends so I don't have them over. He doesn't even know I have a boyfriend."

"I see."

"I do have a window in my room so you can visit at night."

"I like the sound of that."

"Great. Well, good night, Brooklyn." Amy placed a kiss on the side of his beak before opening the rooftop door and going through it.

Brooklyn back flipped off the building and started toward the castle. _She called me her boyfriend!_ he thought doing a loop-de-loop. _It makes sense since I called her my girlfriend yesterday._ He landed on the castle, headed for his room, and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

A stabbing in his stomach woke Brooklyn from his sleep. He pulled his legs up to his stomach and bent his head moaning slightly. He had never fallen asleep at night so he wasn't sure if the change would wake him or not. _Clearly, it does_ , he thought as the pain faded.

He sat up, stretched, and started getting dressed. He and Amy agreed to spend the day apart and he decided that he would just wander around and explore the city some more. Surely, there were places he hadn't seen yet. As he opened the door, he saw Elisa walk by with a tall dark-skinned man following her. He gaped after the man. "Goliath?" he called in astonishment.

Elisa and the man both turned around and Brooklyn saw that it was the clan leader, exactly the way he looked last time he was human. Goliath was also looking at him with surprise which made sense since he never saw Brooklyn's human form. "How did this happen?" Brooklyn asked.

"Puck," Goliath answered. "He taught Alex a new spell. It gives me one day as a human."

"And it so happens to be my day off," Elisa added. "So once Goliath's dressed, we'll drive around the city."

Brooklyn nodded. "Great. Have fun," he said as the couple left.

Brooklyn headed down to the dining hall to see Fox alone with Alex in his high chair. She smiled at him. "Good morning. David's finding clothes for Goliath. He'll be here shortly."

He sat down, his eyes on Alex. It was hard to believe that this baby could cast spells that was granting his clan's desire to see the sun by making them human, or more precisely, him and Goliath. He wasn't complaining: If Alex hadn't learned the spell to make him human, he wouldn't have met Amy and fallen in love. Yes, he owed Puck and Alex for his happiness.

Brooklyn found the pleasure of the bus and rode it to the library where he used to spend his nights reading once the place had closed for the night. Of course, he couldn't take the book from the library since he didn't have a library card and didn't want one nor could he mark his place in those books. After browsing the shelves, he looked over the newspapers starting with the article ab out the clocktower blowing up and all the way up to the present- technically he was searching for pro-gargoyle articles. Needless to say there were very few- exactly two.

When he finished with the library, he walked through the area before sitting at a table of an outdoor café, sipping a soda and listening to the other customers; most of the conversations were boring, but there were a few gargoyle debates. A high number of them were anti-gargoyle and that depressed him. He wondered what it would take for the city to accept them.

"Brooke!"

The brunette looked up to see Mary and Dave approach him. "Oh, hi Mary. Hi, Dave."

"Where's Amy?" Dave asked, grinning. "I mean, the two of you seemed inseparable."

"We thought we'd spend the day apart. I mean, she had things to do and I had things to do," Brooklyn answered. _But I intend to see her tonight,_ he thought to himself.


	6. The Father

Chapter Six\- The Father

Amy heard the apartment door open and then slammed closed. Great; something had upset her father and that mean that she would have to listen to him rant. She didn't like it when he ranted because sometimes he would hit her in his anger. He always regretted the action and of course, she forgave him.

He appeared at her bedroom door and the glare he gave her made Amy nervous. Was she the cause of his anger this time? "Father?" she prompted gently.

"I would never have believed if of my own daughter after I told you what I thought," he said in quiet anger.

"Thought of what?"

"Of those…monsters! They are dangerous and yet you would support them!"

"Why would you think that?"

"One of my co-workers has a family member who is a member of P.I.T. and he said his son has seen you at their meetings. I want you to stop going to those meetings."

"I'm sorry, Father but I can't do that."

"What? You would defy me, your own father!" He swung his hand and back-handed her. The force knocked her out of her chair and onto the floor. She sat up as he kicked aside the chair and back-handed her again, this time cutting her lip.

"I believe the gargoyles aren't evil," she said, despite the cut.

"You don't know that!"

"Actually, I do. I met some of them."

"You what!? You met those beasts!?"

"They're not beasts!" Amy exclaimed, standing up.

"They are! Jon Castaway has proof of that and of the fact that they're evil. I will not have you associating with them or people who support them."

"You can't stop me!" Amy was so mad, she was seeing red. She couldn't believe she and her father were having this fight. She had been careful not to say she was in P.I.T., but now it seems her efforts were in vain.

"Yes, I can!" Her father slammed her door closed and she heard a click: He had locked her in!

 _I can't believe it. I never thought he would do something like this. He won't let me out until I'm anti-gargoyle like him. Well, that won't happen. I'll find a way out._ Amy nursed her lip and then laid down for a nap, reasoning that her father would calm down and unlock the door.

She awoke about two hours later to see it was dark outside her window. She got up, went to the door, and turned the knob: Locked.

"Father! Let me out!" She pounded on the door.

"No, not until you promise not to support those monsters!"

"Gargoyles are not monsters! I will not stop my support!"

She head the apartment door slam and she guessed her father left. Perhaps, she could pick the lock, pack a suitcase and ask a P.I.T. member to take her in. After all, she was eighteen and could move out.

She was putting clothes and essentials in a suitcase when she heard a tap on her window. She snapped the case shut, looked up, and saw Brooklyn at her window! She smiled at the sight of her boyfriend, opened the window, and said in relief, "Brooklyn, I'm glad you're here!"

"Oh?" Brooklyn was concerned about her tone. What was going on?"

"Father found out I'm a P.I.T. member and has locked me in saying he'll let me out when I promise not to support gargoyles."

But you won't."

"I know. Father just went out and I decided that it's time to move out. I was about to try to pick the lock and find a friend to stay with."

"Why not stay with me? I'm sure you would be welcomed."

"Where?"

"The castle on top of the Eyrie Building."

"You live in Xanatos' castle!?" she said, amazed.

Brooklyn laughed at her amazement. "Yeah. I know Xanatos would let you stay."

"Let me grab my case and you can glide me to the castle."

Xanatos listened to Amy's story and agreed to give her shelter. Amy vowed to get a job so she could start saving up for her own apartment. She went job hunting the next day with Brooklyn assisting her.

She found a job as a waitress not far from the castle and was placed on night shift. Both Amy and Brooklyn were thrilled with the schedule; they could still get together in the afternoon before her shift. Brooklyn decided he would watch over Amy when she would walk to work from home every night and see over her when she got off shift. He never met her father, but he already didn't like him for his bigot of gargoyles and trying to make Amy accept his views.

 _He might go looking for her and may try to hurt her for moving out. If he tries to, I'll be there to put a stop to it. Of course, I won't hurt him; just scare him off._

And so, Brooklyn spent time with Amy in the afternoon, walk her to work, and watched over her on her way home. This went on for about two weeks until Elisa told them that Amy's father had filed a missing person report.

"I'm not going back," Amy stated when Elisa had finished. "I'm old enough to live on my own."

"I won't argue that, but at least call him. Perhaps work things out so he won't worry for the rest of his life."

Amy's hard face softened. "All right. I'll call."

She went to Xanatos' office and asked to call her father. The man smiled as he got up, gestured to the phone, and then left the office to give her privacy. She dialed the number and listened to it ring until it was answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Father."

"Amy! My God, where are you? Are you all right?" The relief and anxiousness was evident and she knew it wouldn't last when she answered his questions.

"I'm fine. I'm staying with my boyfriend and his family."

"Boyfriend? You never said you had a boyfriend."

"We've been seeing each other for about three months now. I didn't say anything because I knew you wouldn't like him."

"Why? Is he a freak lover, too?"

"He's in P.I.T. too, yes."

"I won't have it! You come home this instant, young lady!"

"No, I won't! I'm moving out! You can leave my stuff where it is and I'll come get it when you're out." Amy hung up before her father could reply. She stepped out to see Xanatos leaning against the opposite wall. He smiled at her. "If you need help moving, I can hire movers and secure a storage shed for you."

"I would appreciate that, Mr. Xanatos. Thank you."

"Then, let me also offer you a place here at the castle."

"I could live here?"

"Of course. It's clear that Brooklyn cares a great deal for you. I'm sure he would be happy if you decided to stay here."

"I would love to stay."

"Then, it's decided."

Amy was able to retrieve all of her stuff without incident. Some went into a storage shed while the rest went into her room which was next to Brooklyn's. She was happy with her living arrangement, despite the fact that her father was angry with her. She still loved her father; it was his feelings about gargoyles that she didn't like.

The insanities of living in the castle continued to surprise even a week after officially moving in. It took her a little time to adjust to the clan's routine, but as she worked at night, she enjoyed their routine immensely. It seemed like a dream come true, living with gargoyles. She sometimes felt envious of Brooklyn being able to change between human and gargoyle. She too wished she could change like that.

 _And it's possible,_ she thought. The fact that Alex had magic powers and was being taught by a disguised fay was a total surprise. She then learned that it was because of a magic lesson that Brooklyn became human. She wondered if she could approach Owen and suggest Alex learn a spell that would make a human become a gargoyle at night. She quickly dismissed the idea. She had a job now and was happy with the shift she had, though she was open to changing over to a day shift.

She started to think about a career as September would be there before she knew it. She sent applications to various nearby colleges and was thrilled when she got an acceptance letter to NYU faster than she anticipated; faster than she expected in getting any acceptance letters. She pored over the class catalog, choosing basic classes that were required as well as times that would fit her work schedule. Brooklyn looked over her shoulder as she did this.

"Looks complicated," he commented.

"It does, a little," she admitted. "But in a year or two, I'll be an expert in reading it."

"I've heard college is expensive."

"It is. Most students either take jobs or student loans to pay for it. Some are lucky to win scholarships that will pay for it."

"So, the money from your job will go toward college."

"That's the plan."

Brooklyn nodded. Amy had plans to go to college to get a better paying job. She didn't know what she wanted to do yet, but she would figure it out, he had no doubt of that. "So, when do classes start?" he asked.

"The week after Labor Day," she answered. "That's a month away!" she exclaimed when she realized what day it was.

"What do you have left to do?"

"I have to register both my classes and my student status, pay for my classes, and then pick up and buy my books as well as school supplies."

"Anything I can do?"

"Well, I could use some company when I go to buy my book and pay for my classes."

Brooklyn smiled. "You got it."


	7. Birthday Surprises

**I thought it would be neat if Amy's birthday was Halloween and that's why I chose it as I realized that this point that her birthday should have been mentioned earlier.**

Chapter Seven\- Birthday Surprise

Brooklyn gazed around the NYU campus as he followed Amy. The place was huge and very pretty. He could easily see Amy studying in this setting, especially since she had registered a few days ago. Both had been floored when Xanatos offered to cover Amy's class cost for the semester and she accepted. Once she paid off her classes, she led the way to the bookstore to get the books she already knew she needed.

"This is it?" he asked as they waited in line, three books in Amy's arms.

"This is all I know. Some professors don't tell students ahead of time. I won't know what other books I'll need until I get the syllabus."

"But, won't you need them on the first day?"

"The professors plan for the entire semester so I'll have time to buy the books after class." They got to a register and were soon leaving the store, books in hand. Amy proceeded to lead Brooklyn around campus, pointing out buildings where her classes would be at, where the library was, and the student union. Brooklyn had to admit that despite the cost, college life looked cool.

September arrived and soon Amy was busy with classes and work. Brooklyn would spend most of his daytime sleeping so he could watch over her on the way home from work and patrolling the city. He wasn't feeling lonely, despite Amy's busy schedule, because she didn't have classes on the weekends and made the time for him before going to work.

Then, in October, Amy had a week off from school for fall break and took the opportunity to add more time at work to earn more money for school. She and Brooklyn spent the mornings together before Amy went to work about mid-afternoon and worked until her evening shift was over. Brooklyn slept while she worked and followed her home at night. Her father wasn't making the time to see her and he wondered if his involvement with her was the reason her father wasn't seeing her.

"It's not you," she told him when he voiced these thoughts. "It's our conflicting views about gargoyles. It was going to come out eventually."

"Amy, there's something I realized I forgot to ask: When's your birthday?"

Amy laughed. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe I didn't mention it! Well, believe it or not, it's Halloween."

"Wow! Halloween is my favorite holiday."

"I can imagine why."

"Yeah, but at first it looked like this Halloween wouldn't be so happy. Now, it's happy again and always will be."

Amy giggled and kissed his beak. "Brooklyn, you are the sweetest guy I've ever met."

"And you're a special young lady. I'm going to make sure that your birthday is a happy one."

"You don't have to."

"Maybe, but I want to and I think I know just the thing."

Brooklyn refused to say what he was planning and Amy, sensing it might be a big surprise that would require time off, asked for her birthday and the day after off from work. Both days were weekend days so school wasn't a problem.

On Halloween morning, Brooklyn started the day off with a cozy breakfast for two in the dining hall and then a walk around the city, visiting Amy's favorite places as well as some shopping. They then returned to the castle where a romantic dinner awaited them.

"Brooklyn, this has been one of the nicest birthdays I've ever had," Amy said.

"It's not over yet," he said. He stood up and held out a rectangle box. She accepted it and opened it to reveal a tunic outfit similar to Angela's. She looked at him in confusion. "I don't understand."

"Shortly after dawn this morning, Alex cast a spell that will allow you to be a gargoyle for one night."

Amy's green eyes widened. "A gargoyle? Really?"

Brooklyn grinned. "Happy birthday."

Amy squealed as she leaped out of her seat and hugged Brooklyn. Brooklyn laughed as he returned the hug. Amy pulled back and brought her lips to Brooklyn's and his eyes widened. They hadn't kissed while he was human and the sensation was different. He liked it- a lot. _I wonder if this is how Goliath felt when Elisa first kissed him._

They parted and Amy said softly, "I think we better get dressed for tonight."

"Yeah. You're right," Brooklyn replied just as softly. Amy gathered up her outfit and they retired to their room, emerging minutes later in their night outfits and heading for the courtyard.

"Brooklyn," Amy said as they watched the sunset. "Is my change going to hurt?"'

He was quiet for a moment. "I think so," he said at last. "In my experience, magic usually hurts."

"I see. But, it'll be worth it, though."

"Absolutely. It hurts when I change to human or gargoyle but it's worth the pain considering I can walk in the sun and glide at night."

Amy watched the sky light up with a fiery sunset and gradually darken. It was then that she felt a stabbing in her abdomen. She doubled over, grabbing at her stomach and groaned. She heard Brooklyn moan, but that was all as she was consumed by the pain that engulfed her.

She felt skin stretching and pushing out of her back and spine. Her fingers became four claws, and her feet widened as her heels traveled up. She felt other parts of her change as well as new additions appearing before she stretched and let out a cat scream a second before Brooklyn roared as did the clan. It was that sound the made Amy realize the pain was gone and she had become a gargoyle.

Brooklyn gazed at Amy. She was just a beautiful as a gargoyles as she was human. Her eyes were black and her skin was as green as her eyes had been. Her hair was tucked behind pointed ears. A pair of horns laid horizontally below her hairline and traveled to both sides of her head to end above the points of her ears. Her wings looked a lot like Goliath's with single fingers and her tail was long and ended in a leaf-blade shape.

The clan descended into the courtyard and took in Amy's gargoyle form. Since Brooklyn had spent time setting up for this surprise, he had let the clan know what he was planning. Angela was the first to speak. "Amy, you look great. Green is definitely your color."

"Thanks, Angela."

"Hey, happy birthday, Amy," Lexington said and the others echoed the sentiment. Amy thanked them for the greeting and stated that she wanted to start learning to glide. Brooklyn took to teaching her and was surprised by how quickly she picked up the basics. It was as if she was born to glide. He joined her in the sky and a nighttime glide together began.

Amy felt as if she was dreaming. She often imagined what it would be like to be able to fly and now she had wings of her own, if only for one night. The city looked even prettier than when Brooklyn gave her a ride.

 _I'm glad I have tomorrow off since I don't plan to sleep tonight._ She smiled as she did a barrel roll and laughed at her success.

Brooklyn couldn't help smiling at Amy's laugh. She was really enjoying her gift. He watched as she tried out other aerial tricks and surprisingly succeeded every time. She gave the impression that she always had wings. _She would be well suited to being a gargoyle, but she has classes and a job. She wouldn't be able to do either if she changed at night like me. Her job is at night. If she couldn't work, she wouldn't be able to pay for her classes. She accepted Xanatos' offer, but had said she was going to pay for the other semesters herself._ He saw Amy land on a building and he followed suite.

"That was amazing," Amy sighed. "Better than I imagined."

"You took to gliding easily," Brooklyn said.

"I will never forget this night." She wrapped her arms around Brooklyn.

"Neither will I." Brooklyn ran a claw across her right horn lovingly.

Brooklyn and Amy painfully changed into humans the next morning and promptly went to sleep once back in their rooms. Amy dreamed about last night and reflected on it when she woke up.

They had soared over the famous parts of Manhattan such as Times Square and Broadway. They ventured over the Halloween Block Party and shared their stories of their first and only block party.

"I bet you looked great as a pirate," she had giggled.

"And I bet you looked great, too. What was your costume?"

"It was an angel."

"You still look like an angel."

Amy had smiled as she watched the party, her hand holding Brooklyn's.

 _I wish I could change every night. I saw how I looked and I looked good. Hmm, maybe I could be a gargoyle for special occasions like my birthday and New Year's Eve, for example._ Stifling a yawn, she rolled out of bed and continued the homework she had started Friday afternoon.

Brooklyn and Amy went out to lunch later, shopped around, and attended a P.I.T. meeting. There was a buzz of excitement when the group learned of a legislature meeting taking place in two weeks on a Saturday.

"I propose some of us gather at the steps and rally, peacefully, for gargoyle rights. We will gather at noon and stay until almost dark. Any volunteers?"

Brooklyn immediately put his hand up and so did Amy. A daytime rally for gargoyle rights sounded exciting and he did not want to miss it.


	8. The Rally

Chapter Eight\- The Rally

"A rally?" Lexington said. "That does sound exciting."

"I know," Brooklyn replied. "I can hardly wait. Imagine if we succeed and gargoyles win rights that humans have."

"I would settle for walking into a restaurant to sample their food," Broadway added.

"Big surprise," Lexington muttered.

Broadway glared at his brother but before he could say anything, Angela said, "I would like it if we could walk around and the humans greeted us the way they greet each other."

"That's one of the objectives," Brooklyn assured her. "Another on is to have gargoyles recognized as citizens."

"That's rather ambitious," Goliath remarked.

"True. The very least we hope to accomplish is that gargoyles are not viewed as evil monsters."

"Great, you're here." Mary smiled as Brooklyn and Amy came up to her, two weeks later. "Dave went to get some lunch for us and once we've eaten, we'll start the rally."

"What are we going to do, exactly?" Amy as they sat on a nearby bench.

"I'll be speaking on a megaphone, Dave will be passing out papers, and you two will be walking back and forth with these signs and answering any questions people ask you, within reason of course." Mary held up two signs. One bore a message saying, "Equal rights for gargoyles" and the other said, "Gargoyles are not monsters." Brooklyn personally like the second sign.

Dave soon arrived and the four of them discussed their plan while they ate. Brooklyn was excited and nervous about their plan. It was simple, yet there was bound to be ridicule from passerby. However, he was determined that the lawmakers noticed them and listen to their words.

 _I'm not fighting for equal rights for myself, but for my entire race,_ he thought. As they gathered up the megaphone, papers, and signs Brooklyn spotted another larger group heading their way: Anti-gargoyle people, some dressed in Quarrymen uniforms!

"We've got company, Mary," he said to the woman he viewed as the leader.

Mary took in the group and squared her shoulders. "All of us have the right to be here. Let's start the rally." She picked up the megaphone and began to speak into it.

Brooklyn and Amy walked back and forth in front of the steps and he noticed TV cameras recording the event. They were focused on Mary and Dave, but some swung between Mary and Dave and the anti-gargoyle group. Their opposition hadn't done anything; instead they stood there with looks of disgust on the faces of those who weren't hooded.

"Young man," a woman said to Brooklyn. "how do you know these beasts aren't monsters?"

Her words sent a bolt of fury through him. _Don't get angry,_ he thought. _Responding with anger will not help._ "We have met with the gargoyles several weeks ago. They spoke just you and I do. They act just as we do, ma'am."

She made a noise of disbelief before walking away. Again, a flash of anger went through him, but he squashed the feeling. Some people would ask, listen, and walk away with their minds unchanged. The rally clearly fired him up, bringing anger and impatience at how his race was perceived. He had to keep calm, cool, and collected. Mary's words were passionate and firm, carrying enough fire for the whole group. She revealed the findings of the scout party, spoke of how gargoyles were a lot like humans in voice and personality, and how they deserved equal rights and be recognized as citizens not as evil monsters.

He saw Amy talking to a woman and it appeared to be positive. He watched the woman approach Dave and take one of the papers before walking into the building. The sight filled him with hope.

"Excuse me," a man said coming up to Brooklyn. "Are gargoyles really no different from ourselves?"

"Yes, sir." Brooklyn took in the man's suit and briefcase before surmising that he had an important job. "We spoke to them and they desire to be a part of the community. We agree and are asking that the legislature consider it."

"I think that can be arranged." The man walked up the steps, took a paper from Dave, and walked into the building just like the woman who talked to Amy. Brooklyn reeled slightly. Did he just talk to one of the lawmakers?

Suddenly, an explosion of noise and angry voices drowned out Mary's words. Their opposition was being silent no longer. They swarmed the steps, brandishing hammers and their own signs, and shouting their hate-filled messages. Brooklyn felt helpless as this campaign of hate appeared to be overshadowing their rally of peace and tolerance. Mary and Dave gestured for Brooklyn and Amy to follow them. Perhaps they planned to wait out the group and resume the rally, provided it wasn't dark.

"Hey, let me go!" Amy shouted. Brooklyn whirled around to see a man holding Amy's arm in an iron grip. He had the same green eyes as her, but they were filled with hate rather than love.

"I don't think so," he growled. "I told you I don't approve of your support of those monsters. I want you to join the Quarrymen with me. We could be a father-daughter team!"

 _So that's her father. Sounds like just expressing his view isn't enough now. He plans to join the Quarrymen and wants Amy to do the same!_

"I will never join the Quarrymen!" Amy declared. "I would rather die!"

Her father's eyes seemed to soften slightly. Clearly, he didn't expect Amy to say that. One of the Quarrymen behind him chuckled. "If that's what you want." He charged up his sledgehammer, ready to use it. Amy acted fast: She stomped on her father's foot which caused his grip to loosen. She broke free and then shoved him toward the Quarrymen who was advancing. The two of them went down in a tangle of arms and legs. The rest of the group looked ready to charge them.

"Run!" Mary yelled. The four of them took off and didn't stop until they had put a significant distance between them and the legislature building and when they realized they weren't being chased.

"I'm sorry, everyone," Amy said. "I didn't know my father would be there not that Quarrymen would be willing to kill someone."

"There are some radicals who will do anything to eliminate gargoyles, even attacking humans who support them," Brooklyn said.

"Besides," Mary said. "It wasn't a total loss. We did pass out quite a few papers. I believe we convinced some people, including two lawmakers, thanks to you two." She nodded at the teenagers.

"If we're lucky, they'll be on opposing parties," Dave added. "That'll increase the chance of pro-gargoyle laws."

"But can't the mayor veto those bills?" Amy asked.

"Yes, but we can pray that doesn't happen."

"Amy, what did Dave mean about opposing parties?" asked Brooklyn as they rode the bus home.

"Oh. Well, when people sign up to vote, they register themselves as one of two groups called parties. These two parties are usually in opposition to one another."

"Okay. Now, I see. I do hope our efforts pay off."

"So do I. You know, my fall semester will be over next month."

"Yeah? Have you signed up for spring classes yet?"

"No. I need to talk to Mr. Xanatos about something before I do."

"I must say, I'm intrigued as to why you called this meeting."

"I've been thinking about this on and off for the last couple of months and I thought now would be a good time to ask before sunset."

"I'm listening."

"I think I would be interested to learn how a business runs. I intend to earn a business degree to that effect."

"That's nice to hear. However, I get the feeling that's not why you're here."

"Partly, yes. This part I've been thinking on and off since August. I decided that I would like to be a gargoyle at night."

Xanatos smiled. "Ah, now I understand. It would be difficult to keep your current job if you're going to class by day and turning into a gargoyle at night. So, I'll make you an offer: I'll take you on as my assistant as well as a family assistant and you can be a gargoyle at night. I'll pay well and you'll still go to to college for your business degree."

Amy's eyes lit up at the offer. "That sounds perfect, Mr. Xanatos. I accept your offer."

"Excellent." Xanatos held out a hand and Amy shook it. "You'll start on Monday, so you'll need to quit your current job tomorrow. Now, if you'll proceed to Alex's nursery, I think you'll find a couple of people waiting to cast a spell."

Brooklyn stood in the courtyard, wearing his loincloth and waiting for the sun to set. The rally went all right even though it only lasted about two hours. He planned to attend every daytime P.I.T. meeting and listen to the news in hope of learning whether they succeeded or not. He also thought about the day he accepted his gift. _I can't believe I've been changing for six months now and, in that time, I've made friends who don't know my secret and found a girlfriend who does know my secret. I couldn't be happier._

He heard footsteps and turned to see Amy wearing a big smile and wearing her tunic. He blinked at the sight. "Amy? What are you doing?"

"I spoke to Mr. Xanatos that I'm thinking about a degree in business and wanting to be a gargoyle at night. So, he offered me a job working for him and his family in exchange for going to college and being a gargoyle."

"You really enjoyed your gift, huh?"

"I did, but I had considered this option since August when I moved into the castle. I will have to quit my other job tomorrow."

"Let's think about that later. Sun's almost gone and we have a rally to tell the clan."

Amy nodded and then doubled over as the sun had disappeared and her first of many daily changes began.

The clan accepted Amy's decision to work for Xanatos and being a gargoyle at night. They listened to what happened at the rally and shared the hope that some good would come from it.

"Lads! Lasses! Get in here!" Hudson called down the hall one month later.

There were hurried footsteps and the clan came into the TV room. "Hudson, what is it?" Goliath asked. The elderly gargoyle simply pointed at the TV, which was showing the news.

"A rally last month was held outside the legislature building by a group called People for Interspecies Tolerance who seek peace and tolerance between humans and gargoyles. The group dispersed by the intervention of a rival group called The Quarrymen. However, two Senators of opposing parties had spoken to two members of P.I.T. before going inside. Those two Senators have proposed a bill that will give gargoyles citizenship that will allow them to be part of the community. The bill will go through the legislature government starting Monday."

The program switched to another story, but no one paid any attention. They were exchanging excited looks. "Wow," Angela said softly. "It could really happen."

"Maybe," Amy told her. "It might take some time before we know one way or the other."

 **I just couldn't resist giving Amy and Brooklyn something in common. Next chapter will be the last one for the story and I'm looking through my list for a one-shot to add with the next update.**


	9. Citizenship

Chapter Nine\- Citizenship

"This is an important moment in this city's history," Mary said, her voice trembling with excitement. "The bill could become a law."

"The gargoyles most likely will have to fill out citizenship papers," Dave added. "I wonder how that will go."

"We shouldn't get our hopes up," another member, Bill, spoke up. "The bill could die before reaching the mayor.'

"True," Brooklyn said. "But we can still pray and watch for news."

The meeting adjourned with the members agreeing that they'll meet at the same place and time a week after hearing the fate of the bill.

"Perhaps some of the clan would like to join P.I.T. if the bill passes," Brooklyn said.

"Maybe you would be able to attend day and night meetings."

"You as well. Amy, how about we glide over to Times Square on New Year's Eve to watch the ball drop?"

"Okay. It's a date."

The clan kept an eye on the news every night and Brooklyn and Amy watched during the day. None of them wanted to miss the initial event. Sometimes Brooklyn alone watched while Amy worked, but that was all right with him. Amy needed money to attend her classes which she had already signed up for the coming spring semester.

Brooklyn and Amy were watching the afternoon news on December twenty-sixth when they heard the news. "The legislature announces the passing of what they call The Interspecies Citizenship law. The mayor promises he will sign the bill which will become a law effective January second. The law will require gargoyles to fill out citizenship papers which will be handled by the head of the Gargoyles Task Force which will be renamed the Gargoyles Citizenship Committee."

The news anchor switched to a new story, but was drowned out by Brooklyn and Amy's cheers. They hugged one another and Brooklyn said, "We did it! We really did it! I can't wait to tell the clan!"

"Who's the head of this committee anyway?"

"Oh, a good friend of ours. Detective Matt Bluestone. He's also Elisa's partner."

"That's lucky. Well, I plan to file the papers on the second."

"So do I." Brooklyn didn't ask Amy why she was going to file papers: She was a gargoyle at night and it made sense that she would apply for citizenship.

The clan's eyes widened with shock and awe. "It passed?" Goliath finally asked. "Really?"

"We heard it this afternoon," Brooklyn said. "After January second, we fill out a few papers with Matt and we're officially citizens."

The city was full of riots and celebrations alike as news of gargoyle citizenship spread. Some of these gatherings occurred several times a day, which kept the police force busy. On New Year's Eve, however, everyone put aside their feelings to fill Times Square for the annual event of the ball drop. Two gargoyles, one red and one green, glided over the scene before landing on a building that provided a wonderful view of the people below and the shining ball that would drop to celebrate a new year.

Amy sighed as she snuggled up against Brooklyn. "This has been some year. I never thought it would end like this."

"Neither did I," Brooklyn admitted. "But I do know that the coming year is going to be amazing."

"And it'll start in a few moments," Amy said, pointing across the way. The ball was slowly falling, a digital countdown below the pole.

"Three…two…one…Happy New Year, Amy."

"Happy New Year, Brooklyn." Amy leaned forward and brought her lips to the edge of Brooklyn's beak. This kiss was different from the others. It was the kiss of hope, peace, and a new life together.

The End


End file.
